Lo que implica
by Wissh
Summary: Ser un gran hombre implicaba tomar buenas decisiones. Ser un gran hombre era ser justo. Ser un gran hombre era olvidarse de sí mismo aunque doliera, agobiara hasta ser insoportable. Ser un gran hombre era hacer lo correcto


_El Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Y el personaje de La Casa Slytherin que escogí fue: __**Merlín.**_

* * *

**Lo que implica**

**Wissh**

* * *

_Ser un gran hombre implicaba tomar buenas decisiones. Ser un gran hombre era ser justo. Ser un gran hombre era olvidarse de sí mismo aunque doliera, agobiara hasta ser insoportable. Ser un gran hombre era hacer lo correcto._

* * *

Para él, los días llevaban semanas empezando mucho antes de salir el sol. Sus jornadas, que un principio eran como las de cualquier otro aprendiz, distaban ahora de ser corrientes. Incluso iniciaban muy por delante de los primeros laudes de los frailes. Esos misteriosos cánticos que murmuraban aquellos hombres devotos que él una vez, cuando aún era impresionable e inocente, espiaba por un mero interés hacia esos muggles tan píos.

Sin embargo, algo lo sacudió con fuerza despertándolo, mucho antes de lo habitual.

Una exhalación, luego fue un temblor que barrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza permitiéndole pronto poder abrir los ojos para ver, entre las nebulosas del sopor del sueño vencido, el techo reforzado por gruesos tablones de madera mohosa y magia que cubría a los habitantes de ese pabellón. Una imagen sencilla, muy ordinaria, pero perfecta para evadir lo que fuera que estuvo atormentándole en sueños. El cabello lo sentía plano y húmedo de sudor, pegado a las sienes, y la respiración errática como la de un moribundo. ¿Qué misterio guardaron sus sueños? ¿Qué horrores pudieron haberlo hecho perder el aliento? Sus manos espantadas peinaron los mechones de pelo de su frente, despejándola para sentir el aire helado refrescarle el rostro, y quizás para limpiar el desconcierto y revivir lo soñado.

Oyó los murmullos y ronquidos de sus compañeros y se levantó sobre la colcha. El amanecer aún no llegaba. Podía saberlo sólo con sentir el frío de la madrugada condensándose entre esos muros. Una sensación helada que le calaba los huesos, pese al fuego que su maestro se preocupaba por hacer arder en el hogar del pabellón de los hombres. Los cuerpos acurrucados y envueltos en lonas de sus compañeros también podían sentirlo, viéndose temblorosos aún en sus sueños imperturbables. Él advirtió como las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban al ver a uno de sus amigos hacer gorgoritos y gestos en pleno letargo profundo, como si el hecho de tener lenguas de aire helado acariciándole no le molestara. Como si sus sueños no le disgustaran.

―Supongo que no a todos les pesa estar bajo el lago negro ―murmuró. Quizás sólo él lo encontrara incómodo. Muchos de los que ahí dormían, niños incluso, veían maravilloso tener la posibilidad de ver las sirenas o al calamar gigante con sólo tener que asomarse a un socavón de la cámara. Ellos veían la magia en ello, la belleza de lo oscuro que es el lago.

Pero por supuesto, esa no era la primera cosa que lo hacía diferente de los demás.

Aunque, de entre todos los rasgos que lo hacían distinto a sus compañeros, su animadversión hacia el helado ambiente de los pabellones de alumnos de la casa del Maestro Slytherin era, quizás, la más sutil de sus rarezas.

La menos peligrosa.

Suspiró, recordando con ese hilo de pensamiento que se le hacía tarde.

Con prontitud, se dispuso a sacudir las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas, dejando a un lado las diatribas inútiles… pero se detuvo de hacer movimiento alguno cuando la pesadez de su vientre bajo, la humedad pegajosa en sus muslos y el temblor de sus rodillas, le señalaron al fin aquello que estuvo en sus sueños, pero que el despertar abrupto lo había hecho olvidar.

Ya era la tercera vez en esa semana.

Los resquicios de las imágenes que plagaron su mente al dormir no se hicieron de esperar por mucho tiempo. Todas se agolparon en su cabeza, como intrusos o enemigos de una campaña lista para la batalla. Curvas sinuosas, roce de pieles, jadeos y una humedad lejana de ser incómoda… Un dolor placentero que sacudió su cuerpo, pero que no le trajo, en esos instantes, la misma liberación, la misma paz que sintió aquella vez _con ella _y ahora en sus sueños.

Fue asco. Asco de sí mismo. Asco de lo que hizo y de lo acababa de hacer, como una rememoración de los actos vedados por el decoro. De sus pequeñas escapadas, de su sublevación…de aquello que lo hacía tan diferente.

Repugnancia. Ni siquiera angustia podía sentir por sus miserias mundanas.

Una corriente del más puro y salvaje odio que sólo lograba suprimir bajo una pesada capa de desazón, incluso resignación cuando se daba cuenta que no importaba odiarse, o censurarse, no podía parar de seguir anhelándola. La resignación de no poder impedir seguir deseando, ambicionando el poder que tuvo en sus manos.

Como pudo limpió su desastre, usando un hechizo simple y silencioso que no despertara a los que aún dormían y estos vieran los retos de su reciente debilidad.

Observó las claraboyas a cada lado de su camastro. Bajo el agua no se podría siquiera adivinar el día o la noche. Él no necesitaba adivinar, lo intuía y jamás se equivocaba. No cuando llevaba semanas haciéndole insoportable no ir a aquel "compromiso" de sus deseos. Por ello, evitando pensar en sus acciones para no sucumbir a otra mucho más lamentable, como llorar por sus faltas, recogió la colcha y los lienzos sucios del jergón con la intención de llevarlos con los elfos lo más pronto posible. No deseaba dormir esa noche desarropado ante el inclemente frío de las mazmorrasm, sólo por no saber controlarse a sí mismo.

―¿Myrddin? ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó la voz adormilada de Ethon. Después de todo, no había sido tan silencioso como pretendió, el joven que ocupaba el camastro de junto lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados del sueño pero llenos de acusación―. El maestro se va a enojar si te pierdes de nuevo. Nos vas a meter en problemas, otra vez…

―Volveré antes de la primera clase, lo prometo ―El joven no pareció conformarse por sus escuetas palabras. Bajo las sábanas soltó resoplidos, disconforme por las acciones de ese muchacho que siempre conseguía que fueran castigados por su maestro. Pero el sueño pudo con sus quejas, y cerrando los ojos reinició sus ronquidos olvidándose de la insurrección de su compañero.

Él retomó el aliento, aliviado de haber evadido a Ethon y a su interrogatorio. Últimamente, desde que tenía motivos para faltar a clases y a la primera lección del día, Ethon se tomaba muy en serio la tarea de sancionarlo con la curiosidad y las muchas preguntas. No lo culpaba, en el fondo comprendía. De tratarse de él también lo haría.

Buscando no despertar a otro, aunque su corazón saltara en su pecho con mucha fuerza y escándalo, se vistió con prontitud antes de poner sobre sus hombros la capa para invierno que guardaba, muy celosamente, en el arca de pino a los pies de su catre. De ahí recogió los utensilios de siempre: su balanza, el cofre con ingredientes, el caldero, su varita y el libro de encantamientos que previamente había hurtado de los aposentos de su maestro.

―Debo devolverlo… ―murmuró. Revestido por tapas gruesas de piel de dragón y hechizos de conservación, el libro comenzó a despedir un brillo fastuoso que fulguró con fuerza al ser tocado por sus manos.

_¿Por qué brilla de ese modo? Es precioso._

_Es magia. Y no creo que sea tan bella, no tanto como tú…_

La dolorosa sacudida de sus entrañas le sacó un involuntario jadeo de sus labios que cubrió con sus manos, mordiéndose con fuerza los dedos esperando que ese dolor despidiera al otro. Que la turgencia bajo su vientre se amainara pronto, antes de revivir la pesadez de la culpa y el asco que ya había cubierto con una sutil capa de pena por sí mismo.

La repulsión, esa incómoda sensación de lo incorrecto que produce vergüenza, logró desplazarla hasta el rincón más inalcanzable de su mente y con una velocidad afiebrada, cubrió el libro entre trozos de lienzo de terciopelo para guardarlo en el zurrón dónde llevaba sus pertenencias. No debía pensar, sólo actuar. Más tarde se tomaría la molestia de castigarse a sí mismo por ser tan débil. Y por devolver el libro a su dueño.

Salir del las mazmorras fue fácil. En esas últimas semanas había perfeccionado su técnica de escape, evadiendo los guardias y los elfos que limpiaban los corredores del castillo para la primera comida del día. _Comida…_pensó, deteniéndose en el atrio aún oscuro e inundado por la neblina. ¿Qué tan malo sería desviarse, tomar el camino a las cocinas y…? Tuvo la bondad de reprenderse a sí mismo antes de hacer una tontería mayor. Llevaba semanas saliendo de la cama, mucho antes del amanecer, para _verla_ a ella, un simple capricho no iba a peligrar esos encuentros que se le hacían tan dolorosamente necesarios.

Llegó a las puertas del castillo y se desapareció. Al otro lado del atrio, entre las sombras de unas columnas, la mirada afilada del gran Salazar Slytherin escrutó el punto vacio que su alumno dejó abandonado.

* * *

―_Wingardium Leviosa―_dijo, con el rostro hermoso contraído por la anticipación de haber conseguido hacer el hechizo correctamente. Pronto, el zurrón que guardaba las pertenencias del joven mago se elevó un par de pies de alto hasta caer con suavidad en su regazo―. ¡Lo he conseguido, lo he conseguido! ―exclamó Nimueh―. ¡Oh, Mi Lord, la magia es maravillosa!

Pero la sonrisa ancha y franca en los labios del joven murió con sus palabras. No lo era si con ella lograba cumplir sus bajos deseos, pensó con cierto resentimiento hacía sí mismo.

―¿Puedo volver a intentarlo?

Con un leve asentimiento, evitando a todo precio la palabras, el muchacho le permitió repetir el simple hechizo recordándole, como un maestro a un niño, la correcta aplicación de movimientos. El zurrón esta vez sólo se elevó hasta la altura de sus narices para luego caer con fuerza sobre el pasto.

―No-no te desanimes, lo hi-hiciste muy bien antes, sólo es… ―Hizo silencio. De nuevo, a falta de aquella elocuencia que se evaporaba con la presencia de ella, lo balbuceos salían a raudales de su boca. Nimueh sonrió, enternecida por su joven maestro.

―¿Siempre es así de condescendiente con sus alumnas, Mi Lord?

―E-eres mi única alumna…Y n-no soy con-condescendiente, sólo digo la verdad…ti-tienes talento, podrías hacer grandes cosas y…

Una caricia cortó el hilo de sus palabras, obligándolo a saltar sobre sí mismo al ver la delicada mano de Nimueh tocarle. De pie ante él, con las manos acunando las suyas, podía verla en todo el esplendor que le permitía la luz de esa mañana. Desde los desnudos pies sobre el pasto, las largas guedejas de cabello como oro y sol que vestían su cuerpo, apenas cubierto por un fino lienzo traslucido y húmedo, los ojos como turquesas irradiando una luz que a él se le hizo maravillosa, hasta los labios entre abiertos...

Ese nudo en la garganta que le producía tanto agobio surgió de sus entrañas. Ella era maravillosa, en cambio, él distaba de conseguir en esos instantes una concepción positiva que lo describiera.

―¡Oh, Mi Lord! De sólo pensar que lo obligo a venir a hacerme compañía en mi eterno deber de custodiar estas aguas…

―¡No! ―el ímpetu que sólo comenzó a surgir de sus entrañas gracias a ella, salió de golpe de sus labios, apretando sobre su pecho aquellas delicadas manos húmedas que en un momento lo sostenían a él―. No es ninguna obligación, yo… ―hizo silencio y Nimueh volvió a sonreír enternecida.

La mentira hacía sonidos toscos y apremiantes en sus oídos con sus palabras. Quizás ella no le obligara a saltar de la cama a tempranas horas, él mismo se obligaba. Atormentado por el deseo, un sentimiento tan bruto, tan insoportable… Ella sonreía, como un niño deslumbrado por las piruetas de un tragafuegos o los cuentos de un juglar, ignorando las aguas quietas de la poza a sus espaldas. ¿Sería posible que ella también relegara sus responsabilidades sólo por estar con él? ¿Sufría ella por sus deseos? ¿Era él el único?

―A veces me pregunto, Mi Lord, qué es aquello que habita en sus pensamientos cuando enmudece, mirando un vacio que se me hace tan lejano. Me hace sentir sola, más sola de lo que pudiera sentir con usted aquí sosteniéndome ―Hubo falta el roce inquietante de esas manos húmedas en su cuello para él poder percatarse de su ausencia―. Dígame, Mi Lord ¿No va a abandonarme, verdad? No va a dejarme sola, ¿cierto?

―Jamás lo haría ―murmuró. Nimueh sonrió, con una felicidad que no llegó a sus ojos.

―Es usted un gran hombre, Mi Lord…―pero las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando estos fueron arremetidos por la boca impaciente del joven mago.

_¿Un gran hombre?_ Se preguntó, desgarrando la delicada pieza de tela húmeda que cubría el cuerpo de la joven ninfa. La tocó, sacó gemidos de sus labios y de los suyos propios, beso y saboreó la piel descubierta, bañada por el tenue rocío de la poza que Nimueh custodiaba. Asaltó con fuerza su cuerpo, librando su deseo por el _poder. _Ese poder que ella tan libremente le otorgaba, dejándole hacer su voluntad, dejándole experimentar con el placer y el dolor haciéndolo sentir poderoso.

_Un gran hombre… _Pensó, viendo el cuerpo pequeño de Nimueh retorcerse bajo el suyo, sollozando y jadeando, instigándole a ir más allá del placer…_Un gran hombre. _¿Lo era? Ser un gran hombre implicaba tomar buenas decisiones. Ser un gran hombre era ser justo. Ser un gran hombre era olvidarse de sí mismo aunque doliera, agobiara hasta ser insoportable. Ser un gran hombre era hacer lo correcto.

Perdió el aliento con su última embestida y cayó exhausto sobre ella.

Ser un gran hombre implicaba muchas cosas que le acobardaban. Muchas cosas a las que no quería renunciar… No, él no era un gran hombre. Esa era su miseria, su tragedia particular que le atormentaba y le hacía sentir repulsión de sí mismo, odio y ganas de lastimarse. De llorar como un niño desolado. Por eso, al verla sonreír sobre el pasto rociado de agua, con el cabello esparcido de un lado a otro y el cuerpo desnudo fulgurando ante sus ojos, supo de verdad que nunca podría abandonarla.

_Si el poder conlleva a sacrificar la bondad en mí…que así sea. _

* * *

¡Por lo calzones de Merlín! O.O El pobre llevaba los calzones más abajo que arriba y por eso todos los magos del mundo juran por su ropa interior. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

No pues, la verdad es que quise plantear un punto de vista diferente con este personaje. Si unimos el Merlín de Rowling (que es perfecto) y el de la mitología artúrica (que no lo es taaaaanto), puede ser algo así. Además, escribiendo esto se me ocurrió un universo súper emocionante sobre Merlín y cómo llegó a ser el Más Grande Mago de todos los Tiempos. Porque en mi cabeza, no creo que el haber llegado a ese estatus haya sido como coser y cantar. No señor. Veo un trayecto negro y difícil para que este Slytherin se convierta en ese _gran hombre. _

Nimueh, _La dama del Lago, _creo que Rowling no la menciona O.O, así que modifiqué un poquito la historia de Merlín con ella (en los mitos artúricos, Nimueh fue una ninfa que sedujo a Merlín para que le enseñara magia), así que es más o menos lo mismo. La única diferencia es que en el mito Merlín ya era un anciano decrépito, y yo quise hacerlo más interesante haciéndolo joven y MUCHO MÁS FÁCIL de seducir.

*Veo mucho Games of Throne. Siempre que voy a escribir sobre el medioevo mágico, me inspiro en la serie :)

Bueno, ¿reviews?


End file.
